Battle Factory (Generation III)
The Battle Factory (Japanese: バトルファクトリー Battle Factory) is a facility located within the Hoenn in . Challenges The Battle Factory is more dedicated to research than the other facilities, and the subject of the scientists' research is the abilities of Trainers when using rental Pokémon in battle. Before the player begins a battle, they will be told some information about the opponent's team, and may switch one of the Pokémon they have with them with one of the Pokémon used by the Trainer they just defeated. This is just like the Battle Tent in Slateport City. The pool of possible rental Pokémon is the same as that of possible Pokémon NPC Trainers use in other facilities in the Battle Frontier. In addition to win streaks, the monitors inside the lobby display the number of times the players swapped his/her Pokémon during the challenge. Battle style A Trainer's battle style is based on the moves that his or her Pokémon know. Certain moves fall under one of seven different categories, as shown below: Depending on how many moves in each category the Trainer's Pokémon know, his or her battle style will be described differently. A move may be counted more than once if more than one Pokémon has it, and any attack not in any of the categories is not considered. Each category has a threshold number. For the first three categories, this is three, while for the last four categories, it is two. If the Trainer's Pokémon know enough moves to cross the threshold in exactly one or two categories, then their battle style is described by whichever of those categories is farthest down on the table below. If they do not cross the threshold in any category, though, or if they cross it in more than three categories, then the Trainer's battle style is given a special description. Stat calculation The Pokémon that are offered to the player at the beginning of the round are generated with uniform IVs in each stat. The IVs that the Pokémon get are based on the length of the player's win streak: However, depending on the number of rentals (including swaps) the player has performed, some number of the generated Pokémon may have fixed IVs corresponding to the following round. The number of rentals required is shown below: The Pokémon used by Trainers in the Battle Factory are also generated with fixed IVs in each stat. The first six Trainers in each round have Pokémon with uniform IVs corresponding to the current round (using the lookup table above), while the last Trainer's Pokémon have IVs corresponding to the following round. However, due to a bug, the "current round" used for the Trainers' Pokémon is the player's current win streak in the Battle Tower, not the Battle Factory. This means, for instance, that if the player currently has a 10-round win streak in the Battle Tower, and starts round 1 of the Battle Factory, the player's Pokémon will have IVs of 3, while the opponent Pokémon will all have IVs of 31. The only exception to this IV calculation is Factory Head Noland. His Pokémon always have IVs corresponding to two rounds after the current win streak in the Battle Factory (not the Tower). This means that during the Silver Symbol fight, his Pokémon will have IVs of 15, and during the Gold Symbol fight, they will have IVs of 31. Battle Points Factory Head At the 21st and 42nd battle in a streak, three and six runs through the Battle Factory, Factory Head Noland will challenge the player to a battle. Like all other Trainers in the facility, including the player, his Pokémon are completely random, and so cannot be known until he is encountered. If he is defeated, he awards the Knowledge Symbol. Noland's team consists of three Pokémon from the following lists: :List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation III)/Group 3 (001-151) :List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation III)/Group 3 (152-386) Layout In the anime The Battle Factory appeared in Numero Uno Articuno and The Symbol Life. In the anime, it is located near Cerulean City and was the first facility challenged by . discovered its location in The Right Place and the Right Mime. It is run by Factory Head Noland and the battles are refereed by Sergio. In the Battle Factory, Noland allows his challengers to choose which one of his Pokémon they want to face in a one-on-one battle. The battlefield's rooftop can be opened to allow Pokémon take full advantage of their abilities. Ash had trouble choosing which Pokémon he wanted to face, but when he learned that Noland had befriended a , he decided to choose it as his opponent, recalling his from Charicific Valley for the match. Despite Charizard having the type advantage, it still had a tough time against the powers of a Legendary Pokémon. Eventually, however, Charizard was able to emerge victorious with its signature finisher move, , earning Ash the Knowledge Symbol, his first Frontier Symbol. Pokémon used in the Battle Factory The following is a list of used in the Battle Factory: and spotted flying through the night sky, accompanied by a biplane. After meeting up with Noland, he explains that he'd been cruising with Articuno the previous night. Max was impressed on how Noland caught such a powerful Pokémon, but Noland further explains that Articuno is , and a friend of his. Noland revealed that on his biplane's maiden voyage, Noland was surprised to find an Articuno flying beside him and it had trouble flying due to an injured wing. The Factory Head got the Pokémon to land on top of his plane and brought it down. Noland helped it to heal, and ever since then Articuno had been regularly visiting him.}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Battle Factory appeared in Off To The Battle Frontier!!, where Ash, like in the anime, took on and defeated Noland. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Factory first appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, where challenged it as his first Battle Frontier challenge during the Battle Frontier's seven-day opening ceremony. Due to each of his battles taking at least 15 minutes, it took him about 15 hours to win the 41 battles required to reach Noland. The battle between Emerald and Noland commenced in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, eventually coming down to a clash between Emerald's Sceptile and Noland's . Noland intended to first force Sceptile into using repeatedly and then finish it off with the one-hit knockout move . Although his plan seemed to work, Sceptile was inexplicably able to survive a direct hit from Sheer Cold, allowing it to defeat Glalie with a combination of and , earning Emerald the Knowledge Symbol. Emerald later revealed that Sceptile was on a higher level than the other rental Pokémon, explaining how it had managed to survive being hit by Sheer Cold. It has also made him realize that Sceptile wasn't a rental Pokémon to begin with, but had been snuck into the facility someone, prompting him to take it with him. In Just My Luck...Shuckle, Noland was attacked by Guile Hideout, who stole every single rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory to be be used against those in his way while searching for the Wish Pokémon, . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰工廠 |zh_cmn=對戰工廠 / 对战工厂 |da=Kampfabrikken |nl=Strijdfabriek |fi=Taistelutehdas |fr=Usine de Combat |de=Kampffabrik |id=Industri Pertarungan |it=Azienda Lotta |ko=배틀팩토리 Battle Factory |pt_br=Fábrica de Batalha |es_la=Fábrica de Batalla |es_eu=Fábrica Batalla |th=แบทเทิลแฟคทอรี่ Battle Factory |vi=Công xưởng giao đấu}} Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampffabrik (Hoenn) es:Frente Batalla (Hoenn)#Fábrica Batalla fr:Usine de Combat (Troisième génération) it:Azienda Lotta (Smeraldo) ja:バトルファクトリー (第三世代) zh:对战工厂（第三世代）